


On Giving Into Impulses

by elffyness



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elffyness/pseuds/elffyness
Summary: Thane misses his girlfriend. Don't we all.
Relationships: Thane Krios/Female Shepard, Thane Krios/Shepard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	On Giving Into Impulses

The message was bright on Thane’s private terminal, a standalone light illuminating the dark apartment. He had opened it as soon as he received it, his heart skipping at her name, eyes dilating at her words.

It was only a few weeks after the daring suicide mission that had ended with the Collector Base destroyed and the threat of the Reapers quelled. The team had been dismissed under Dan Hyun’s orders, their service as soldiers transforming into that of listeners, disappearing underground to scour for any rumblings about the sentient machines.

Thane headed back to the Citadel himself, the lease on his apartment still intact with a nice sum from Cerberus to cushion the price. It was a beautiful station— even more so now that he had returned. It would have been prettier with Dan Hyun.

Unfortunately, his Siha was due to return home after her stint with Cerberus. Towards the end of their mission, he had nearly interrupted video transmission after video transmission from her parents. He would have been quite distressed if their first impression of him was a half-dressed rumpled version of his typical clean-cut self.

She had invited him to Trident for the several week stay, but he had declined. Her parents had already gone years without seeing her. They didn’t need the distraction of a new lover as well.

There had been challenges to her absence though.

Thane had begun to miss her. In little ways at first. Opening the kitchen cabinet and seeing a set of two plain white mugs. Walking into a dark apartment with a bagful of groceries for one.

They would email of course, but often her days were just a little too busy for a true conversation, of which he had gotten accustomed to during his time on the Normandy.

Meanwhile, the feeling had grown into something more of a longing. It was a tug that pulled when he watched the pink and navy sky freckled with stars sink into night. Then it became the weight on his chest when his sheets felt all too feather-light. He laid some extra pillows along his side to combat the ravenous space in his bed that grew each day. It helped just enough to frustrate him. 

Kolyat had remarked on his depravity at their lunch the next day, a gruff jab about his skin being somewhat discolored and questioning his recent activities. He had smiled plainly at the concern, a few words on missing someone close to him and diverting the conversation to other matters. That day he walked home with a boost in his step.

The joy lasted into the evening, cushioning his pillow for a full six-hour sleep, then left him with the artificial sunrise.

And as his eyes fluttered open and caught sight of his arm spread against the wide expanse of the bed, it was clear that a new feeling had taken its place.

Finally, the worst stage had come. The one difficult and glorious feeling that entrenched poets and romantics from every species in the galaxy: yearning. Visions of her skin, just glimpses really, alongside sensations of whispered breaths and soft fingers gripping him, steadying him. The lock of her plump lips, each vibrant memory of her calling him towards the bed, to indulge in a dream far preferable to the staleness of a night alone.

The pressure to resist sinking into their memories was increasing, more than Thane had expected for her short absence, his grip tightening around his thigh. Abruptly he stood from his chair, taking to the window where he could watch the skycars speed by.

He had hoped to find tranquility and resistance in the fast-paced lights but his mind would not leave the ever tempting message on his terminal screen. His heart continued jumping, his mind trapped watching the image of her spinning smile and phantom warmth, blooming heat on his chest greater than that of any Drell, Asari, or Turian. 

Thane’s resolve was cracking and he knew it. He realized it long before he brushed past white tulip lips and retrieved a small duffle bag. Curiosity twisted in his mind, pondering on how it had grown so weak after decades of conditioning and molding while his hands performed similar ministrations on a few days worth of clothes. With the sound of zippers and the extranet’s assurance that his plants would survive in his absence, he typed out a short reply to the message that had given him permission to follow the instructions of his yearning heart.

And as the screen faded black and he made his way towards the door, the window blinked for one last moment before flickering out of existence.

  
  


_ To: Thane Krios _

_ From: Dan Hyun Shepard _

  
  


_ i want to see you _

_ To: Dan Hyun Shepard _

_ From: Thane Krios _

_ I’m coming. _


End file.
